


and the sun, it's finally rising

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: 5000-10000 Words, Challenge Response, Community: yaoi_challenge, Crossdressing, Future Fic, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-15
Updated: 2007-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanada has issues.  Yukimura is tired of waiting.  Yanagi is caught in the middle.  Collegefic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the sun, it's finally rising

**Author's Note:**

> To Pyren, for [](http://community.livejournal.com/yaoi_challenge/profile)[**yaoi_challenge**](http://community.livejournal.com/yaoi_challenge/)'s valentine's day challenge.

_You've heard about the cross-dressing pageant the student government is holding to raise money?_ is the first thing Yanagi says when he meets Yukimura and Sanada for lunch. Yukimura laughs and says yes. Sanada says nothing and looks away, but they both know it means yes. Of course, because Sanada is a member of the student government.

_I think you should participate, Seiichi_, Yanagi says, and Yukimura laughs again. _Really_, he says, and Yanagi says, _Genichirou and I are willing to sponsor you._ Sanada does not respond, but neither does he contradict Yanagi. Yanagi and Yukimura both know that Sanada does not approve, but he will not go against them.

_If that's the case, I'll think about it_, Yukimura says, smiling. _Get some second opinions, see how many people are willing to support me._ It is a typical example of Yukimura's polite humility because Yukimura is one of the most well-known _and_ well-liked students on campus, if not the most, and everyone would go absolutely _wild_ if Yukimura enters. All three of them know this, but Yukimura is never arrogant about it. Arrogant about his tennis skills, yes, but never about his popularity.

At dinner, Yukimura agrees. _Do you know how many people asked me about the pageant?_ he says, laughing. _Quite a few people told me I should enter. Why not. _ Yukimura's smile is devious and light, and they know that he has an ulterior motive, but they will not ask because Yukimura would not tell them, anyway.

Yanagi fills out the entry form the next day and hands it to Sanada with half of the minimum entry fee. Sanada takes it wordlessly, face severe, but he puts it with his student government papers. Yukimura trusts Yanagi to do the paperwork, and Yanagi trusts Sanada to fulfill his end. Sanada has never said it, but Yanagi knows that Sanada wants the same things he does.

Everyone knows that Yukimura has entered the pageant the day after the student government meeting, and other students glance at them surreptitiously when they walk by. Yanagi is not surprised. Sanada doesn't talk about it, the same way he doesn't answer questions about Yukimura from his classmates.

At tennis practice, they notice the other members of the club watching Yukimura appraisingly in the locker room, and neither Sanada nor Yanagi can blame them. Yukimura is explosive power wrapped in deceptively fragile tissue and bone, and even though his body is clearly masculine, taut muscle lying beneath his skin, he can pass as a girl far more easily than most other males. They've always snuck glances at him because he plays so inhumanly, because he is a god among them, because they are the closest outsiders can get to him, to who he truly is, but the looks are different now, looks that put him in a female persona. Everyone is interested because he is _Yukimura Seiichi_, strongest tennis player on the university circuit, because too many of them have been attracted to his out-of-reach strength, to his brilliant personality, to his open and playful smile.

_Is it true, buchou?_ Kirihara asks when they finish their laps, and Yukimura laughs, eyes sharp. _So you've heard already? I'm embarrassed that you all think this is worthwhile news._

_Do you want us to donate?_ a few of the members shout, and Yukimura stops smiling. _If you want to donate, you can do it after practice! Tennis club isn't for socialization._ This is Yukimura in his element, with tennis in his blood, and even though it is familiar, Sanada and Yanagi still admire him every time he does it.

Yukimura laughs when he counts the donations he's received after dinner. _I didn't think I'd get so much already_, he says, amused, and hands the money to Sanada. Sanada takes it wordlessly, and Yukimura and Yanagi can both see the conflict within him.

A fairly steady stream of donations continues for the next few weeks. Yanagi and Sanada receive them in their classes as well (because everyone knows the two of them are the closest to Yukimura). Yukimura is amused, says, _they could always just give them to me_, and Yanagi laughs and says, smiling, _you are intimidating, Seiichi._ Yukimura laughs at this, but he looks at Sanada.

The old junior high team meets every other week to catch up, and Niou slides a wad of yen toward Yukimura before they leave. _From all of us_, Niou says, teeth sharp, and Yukimura laughs. _You didn't have to_, he says, smiling, and Niou gives a short bark of a laugh. _Of course we did_, and he leaves, rattail trailing behind him. Yukimura's smile is sharp and appraising.

Three weeks later, Sanada comes back from the student government meeting and hands Yukimura and Yanagi a packet of papers. Yukimura and Yanagi flip through the pages together, reading about the different competitions within the pageant, the rules, judging criteria, and expectations. They discuss everything that night, Yanagi making most of the suggestions and writing notes in the packet, and although Yukimura makes a face at times, he grudgingly reaches decisions with Yanagi. _This better not interfere with my tennis_, he says, and Yanagi smiles calmly. _I wouldn't dream of letting that happen._

They go looking for clothes that weekend and invite Sanada to come along. _I'm on the judging panel_, he says abruptly, and Yukimura and Yanagi give him a long look. _You didn't tell us this earlier_, Yanagi says carefully. Sanada shrugs. _I didn't think it mattered. I paid my half of the entry fee._

But you aren't sponsoring Seiichi. Not officially.

No, Sanada agrees. _Everyone will think I am biased in Seiichi's favor, regardless. _

No one raised any objections to your position on the judging panel? Yukimura asks.

_A few members called for my removal, but President Horita insisted that as vice president, I must be on the panel._ Sanada shrugs. _Most of the members don't think my vote would make a difference._

Yanagi chuckles at this. _Your reputation far precedes you, Seiichi, as always_, and Yukimura laughs. _I'm flattered_, he says, wry smile playing on his lips. _Although it's a pain that we'll have to find some place else to work on this. I wouldn't want people to think I've been bribing a judge._ He leaves a lot of unsaid things hanging between them.

_I'll be out of your way_, Sanada says, face strict, and heads into his room. Yukimura stares after him, frowning, and Yanagi looks at Yukimura. He touches Yukimura's shoulder, briefly, and Yukimura turns to him, smiling. _Let's go_, he says, as if nothing has happened, and Yanagi lets it slide because he knows exactly what Yukimura feels.

The first competition, the private interview, occurs the following week, and Yukimura shows up, dressed in sharp business attire. The navy suit and skirt are crisp against his body, and when he walks in, the panel members are drawn to the pantyhose beige against his skin, the clacking his heels make against the floor, and it is hard not to be attracted to Yukimura. The panel members take turns asking him questions, voices a mixture of wonder and awe and attraction except for Sanada's, which is the same as always, and Yukimura answers easily, engagingly, laughs when it is appropriate and smiles the rest of the time, the way he has always done, and he charms all of them. No one has expected anything less.

The pageant is set for two weeks later, and Sanada continues to stay out of the flat on weekends, when Yukimura and Yanagi go over the clothing choices and Yukimura models them, Yanagi giving him pointers. It is a more time-consuming process than Yukimura would like, and it shows in his tennis. He is more ruthless than ever, and Yanagi does not want to imagine what would happen if Yukimura does not reach his goal.

The week leading up to the pageant is full of advertisements, as if anyone needs to be reminded. Most of the school have bought tickets to it, a mixture of curiosity and amusement and anticipation, and everyone is looking forward to seeing Yukimura. People wish him luck the day of the pageant, tell him they can't wait to see him on stage, and Yukimura smiles graciously and thanks them, amused.

The seats fill up well before the pageant starts, and the audience is full of anticipation, whispering to each other excitedly. Yukimura sits backstage with Yanagi, smile sharp and eyes determined, and he look ruthless even in a feminine guise.

The show begins with each of the contestants modeling casual wear on the catwalk, and there are laughs and catcalls as an assortment of males come out, some dressed comically, with over the top accessories and stuffed shirts; some dressed in an ill-made attempt to look feminine, looking unnatural in their clothing; and some dressed well, wearing their clothing like second skins.

Yukimura is the last to come out, and the audience is quiet as it waits in anticipation. And they are not disappointed. Yukimura walks out in flip-flops, dark low-rise jeans, and a lacy spaghetti strap, sliver of skin showing, belly button bared, a dash of gloss and eyeshadow on his face, and he looks, for a lack of a better term, hot. He poses easily at the end of the catwalk, and the judges stare at him. He catches Sanada's eye, and Sanada looks away, but Yukimura smiles as he walks back and takes his place on stage.

The final ten contestants are then announced, and no one is surprised that Yukimura is one of them. There is vigorous clapping when his name is said, and Yukimura smiles at them, lashes fluttering.

The next round is talent, and no one really knows what to expect. Unsurprisingly, a majority of the contestants chooses to sing, dance, or play a musical instrument. One does plate balancing and another breathes fire, and these two receive much more enthusiastic applauses and higher scores. Yukimura is last, and he surprises everyone when he chooses to write calligraphy. Whispers of _I thought Sanada was the one who did calligraphy_, _why isn't he playing tennis_, _he has an unfair advantage since Sanada is a judge_, run through the audience, and Yukimura easily ignores them. He stands under the spotlight and steadily dips his brush into the ink beside him and writes, and when he finishes and two helpers hold the paper up, gasps are heard. Yukimura is not the best at calligraphy, and he never will be, but he has had Sanada help him with it before, and it shows in the sharp slant of the kanji, the trails and the varying widths, and he receives a high score. Sanada does not give him a ten. Yukimura has expected no less.

Club wear comes next, and the response it elicits is huge. A few contestants raise laughs at the crazily matched clothing, a few receive lukewarm responses due to their extreme sluttiness, and Yukimura, last again, stuns everyone. He wears a dark red halter top tight against his body and a black miniskirt, and everyone is drawn to the beautiful smooth skin he is baring, the way his muscles move underneath his skin as he walks with a slight sashay, in heels no less. The judges give him a fairly high score, and the audience boos when they realize he is in third. Yukimura merely smiles. He trusts Yanagi.

The next competition of evening wear is announced, and the contestants come out in full-length evening gowns in different styles, some with slits, some with low necklines, some with creative hems and lacing. One contestant wears a kimono, but he looks ill at ease in all the different layers, and no one is particularly enthralled. Everyone waits eagerly for Yukimura.

He surprises them when he comes out in a persian blue furisode, lines and patterns covering the entire expanse of silk, curving into feathers and birds and trees and flowers. His hair is tied up, kogai and kushi affixed in his hair, bira bira jingling pleasantly as he walks, shirade trailing through the air. He walks easily, gracefully, elegantly, as if he was born for this, and everyone watches him breathlessly, he who is more beautiful than any male has a right to be. Yukimura is tied with another contestant for first after this round. Only a final question remains, and Yukimura answers with a charming smile and soft, easy, precise words, and it is no surprise when he wins.

After the pageant, many of the audience members swarm Yukimura outside. There is a slew of congratulations, praise, and requests for pictures, and Yukimura receives all the attention gracefully, like he always does, with Sanada and Yanagi standing beside him, ever-present guards.

It is late when they finally arrive back at their flat. Yukimura slips out of his sandals and socks all too quickly and massages his toes, muttering about how it better not adversely affect his tennis. Yanagi heads to the kitchen to make tea, and Sanada walks toward his bedroom. He is almost out of the living room when Yukimura notices.

_Aren't you going to do anything, Genichirou?_ Yukimura asks, a hint of nastiness in his voice. _Don't think I didn't notice how you stared at me tonight. You won't see me as a girl again. I'll even let you fuck me. That won't conflict with your values, will it? _

Sanada does not respond, and Yanagi says, _Seiichi-_, but Yukimura just gives him a look, and he stops. _Renji, you know exactly what's between the three of us. You know this has been here for years, and I would rather not live with it perpetually unresolved. This ends tonight, one way or the other._ Yanagi looks away. Turning back to Sanada, Yukimura says, _I've fucked plenty of people over the years, but I've never been fucked. You should feel special. I was just voted the most beautiful girl tonight by a panel of judges, a panel that includes you. For you and for no one else, I will offer this. You can't not pretend I'm a girl tonight, Genichirou._

Sanada looks away. Yukimura walks up to him, takes his chin and turns Sanada's face back to him. Sanada does not resist because he cannot. _Don't look away from me, Genichirou_, Yukimura says, voice low. And then he kisses Sanada.

It is not sweet, and Sanada cannot say he truly expected it to be. He has known Yukimura for far too long to expect that now. Yukimura is polite, pleasant, kind when he wants to be, and Sanada can see him _sweet_ when he seduces some girl. But Sanada is far from some girl, and Yukimura is…not angry, but bitter, resentful.

As much as Sanada knows _this is not right_, Sanada has wanted this almost since he first knew Yukimura. He remembers when he first saw Yukimura play, coiled power and intense strength, ruthless smile cruel on his flawless face, and Sanada knew then that he wanted to know the boy in front of him for the rest of his life. It has never been easy for him to ignore the desire simmering underneath his skin, not when Yukimura doesn't return to the flat almost every weekend and Sanada knows where he must be but does not want to think of it, not when Yukimura bares his glorious, perfect skin and Sanada can see his muscles shifting underneath his skin, the subtle flex and tensing of his body, and Sanada knows that no one besides he and Yanagi sees Yukimura so intimately, knows Yukimura so intimately, _loves_ Yukimura so intimately.

And so, when Yukimura kisses him like this, desperate and bitter and needy and refusing to take no for an answer, Sanada gives in. Sanada gives in the way he has always wanted to, and even though he should not crumble this easily (would not crumble this easily had it been anyone else), it is Yukimura, and he has never been able to go against Yukimura.

Yukimura laughs when they draw apart. It is not nice, but Yukimura is not nice. Sanada knows this from all the times he's stood across the court from Yukimura, when he's had to face Yukimura's raw power and immense talent, Yukimura's utter disregard for everything except winning.

_Don't leave, Renji_, Yukimura says without turning around, and Sanada catches Yanagi almost out of the room. _You know exactly what I want, and yet you're leaving the room?_ Yanagi purses his lips, and he says, _Seiichi, you-"_ But he doesn't finish because Yukimura kisses him then, and Yanagi, as much as he dislikes this situation, has wanted this just as long as Sanada has. The kiss is softer than the one between Sanada and Yukimura, but it is still filled with the steel edge of Yukimura's will, and as much as that reminds Yanagi that _this is not the right way to do this_, he does not want to let this go, either, because he has waited for this for far too long. Nor does he want to lose this forever, and that is too likely to happen if he refuses Yukimura right now, at this crucial moment in their lives. Sanada watches them, elegant fusion of mouths and lips, sweet flutter of Yukimura's lashes and slow surrender of Yanagi's resolve, and the two of them are everything he has wanted ever since he joined Rikkai Junior High's tennis team, since he won Nationals the first time, Yukimura's arm around his shoulder and Yanagi's hand curled around his side.

When they break away, Yukimura turns to Sanada and extends an arm, smiling lazily. It is charming and beautiful and everything Sanada should not want, but he had already strayed when he decided to join the tennis club in junior high. He goes to them, and Yukimura holds Sanada's face and kisses him, slow and long and intimate, and it is what Sanada has always wanted but dared not wish for.

Yukimura begins to untie his obi after the kiss, and Sanada looks at Yanagi. _Shouldn't we move into a bedroom, Seiichi?_ Yanagi asks, and Yukimura laughs. _Why? I think it'd be easier this way._ Yanagi looks at Sanada and shrugs a little, and Yukimura looks back at Sanada. _Don't worry about it, Genichirou. I'll make it so you won't have any trouble thinking of me as a girl._ His ensuing smile is not nice at all, but that does not change anything. Sanada cannot refuse Yukimura, not when Yukimura is standing in front of them, leading the tennis club to victory, and not when Yukimura is in front of him, slowly stripping, everything he's ever wanted, and could pass for a girl if Sanada doesn't let his mind work.

Yanagi gives Sanada a pointed glance, and Sanada's hands join Yukimura's, fingers lacing at times as they untie the different components of Yukimura's obi. Yanagi, meanwhile, nips at Yukimura's ear, and Yukimura laughs breathlessly, delicious and needy. He has waited for this for far too long. Yanagi kisses him then, again, and it's like butter melting in his mouth, sweet and delightful and warm, like a reward he's finally allowed to have, and it is satisfying. With Yanagi it is satisfying, but with Sanada it is not, and he is still bitter because he knows he is better than whatever girl Sanada will marry to satisfy his family, because he knows Sanada loves him and Yanagi more than anyone else, and yet Sanada will not have what he wants, what so many other people would give almost anything to have.

The obi comes off just as Yukimura and Yanagi stop their kiss, pink sakura in light blue sky fluttering to the wood floor, joining all the related ties and cloths already there, and Yanagi moves to Yukimura's neck, beautiful graceful swan's curve that he's always wanted to kiss, and he does, full of love and tenderness and worship. Yukimura throws his head back onto Sanada's shoulder, eyes closed in pleasure, one hand holding Sanada's face, and Sanada moves to untie the datejime, leaning into Yukimura's touch, eyes hooded. He can feel Yukimura's breath against his neck, Yukimura's fingers burning against his face, and. This is a girl. This is Yukimura. This is one of the two people he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

Yukimura makes a low noise, arching his head back even more, and Sanada's hands still on Yukimura's sides as he watches Yanagi, fingers pushing the layers of the kimono away from Yukimura's neck, mouth against the slant of a collarbone, flash of teeth against tanned skin. Yukimura's fingers are tight on his skin, breath hard against his neck, and Sanada is hard and needy. He presses his face to Yukimura's, and his fingers work faster at the knots of the datejime, and the cloth eventually comes apart. Sanada lets it fall to the floor as well, and the furisode flutters loose, only a koshihimo holding it closed now. Sanada unties this single knot easily, and the furisode opens, revealing the aquamarine hiyoku underneath. Yanagi draws up then, and Yukimura straightens, breaking contact with Sanada, and Sanada does not expect Yanagi to lean in and kiss him. It is different, less fire and more water, equal and understanding and soft, the difference between Yukimura and Yanagi, and Sanada loves it nonetheless, this coolness that soothes him and reassures him, the way a girl is supposed to be, he is sure, and he can almost think _this is right_. At the same time, Yanagi gently pushes the furisode off of Yukimura's shoulders, and the silk falls into a puddle between Sanada and Yukimura, soft brush of a feather as it touches Sanada and Yukimura on its way down.

Yukimura sweeps the furisode out of their way with his foot. _I don't want it to get dirty, Renji, sorry_, he says breathlessly. _We can just move_, Yanagi replies, and Yukimura shakes his head, says, _no, no, it has to be like this, don't take anything else off_ and he moans when he feels Sanada's lips brush against the back of his neck, gentle scrape of teeth against skin while Yanagi easily loosens the datejime holding his hiyoku closed, until the datejime is barely resting around the hiyoku, its sides almost completely open to reveal the white nagajuban underneath.

Sanada pulls Yukimura flush against him then, and Yukimura gasps in contentment when he feels Sanada's solid chest against his back, Sanada's warmth seeping into his already overheated skin, Sanada hard against him even underneath all the layers he's wearing, and fuck, fuck. He's never done this before, but this is his only chance, and Yukimura isn't dumb enough to waste it, not when he's wanted this ever since the three of them joined the junior high tennis team as first years and he thought, _they are worthy to be by my side_. And if this is the only way, then he'll take it, take it and change everything to the way it should be.

Yanagi reaches underneath the hiyoku and loosens the datejime around Yukimura's nagajuban until it is barely closed, and he sets his hands against Yukimura's stomach, feels it rise and fall as Yukimura breathes, gasps, chokes, wants, and rests his head on Yukimura's shoulder, intimate and close and always, always, full of love. Yukimura's hands reach up into Yanagi's hair and holds him there, sweet and quiet and gentle, and Yanagi understands.

_Renji, will you-_ Yukimura asks as Sanada slides his hiyoku and nagajuban down his shoulders, baring honed muscles and perfect skin, and Yanagi raises his head and looks hard at Yukimura. _I've never-_, and Yukimura cuts him off. _I trust you more than Genichirou. Renji. You know where it is._

Yanagi nods and heads to Yukimura's bedroom. Yukimura brings Sanada's face down and twists his head up for a kiss, and it is hot and wet and purposeful, and Yukimura's eyes flutter open when they break apart, like a girl, and Sanada wants this person in front of him so unbelievably much.

Yukimura turns around, curls two fingers around Sanada's belt loops and pulls Sanada to him, carefully making sure their bodies do not touch. _You've never done this before, have you_, he breathes, and he easily unbuttons and unzips Sanada's jeans. Sanada does not reply and looks away, and Yukimura laughs, a girl's coy laugh. _I'm lucky then, aren't I, Sanada-kun?_, and there is nothing nice, nothing but mockery, in Yukimura's fake girly voice.

Yukimura puts his hands against Sanada's skin and pushes Sanada's boxer briefs down, taking his jeans with them. Sanada turns back to Yukimura with wide eyes when he feels Yukimura undressing him, and Yukimura laughs softly, and up this close, Sanada can see clearly the jut of Yukimura's chin, the sharp arch of his cheekbones against his skin, the stark male characteristics contrasting with Yukimura's updo, the makeup still vivid on his skin, the gentle flutter of his mascara-lined lashes, and even though he knows clearly that this is Yukimura, because no one else would do this to him, Sanada can still pretend it is a girl in front of him, and although his brain wraps around the false perception, his heart screams against it, and Sanada is close to giving in to himself, to what he really wants.

Yukimura laughs against Sanada's neck, mouths the adam's apple straining against Sanada's skin, and he reaches his hands down and strokes, once, long and gentle, and Sanada gasps. Fuck, it never feels this good the few times he has given in to the demands of his body, nothing like the soft cool touch of Yukimura's fingers, salve to his burning wound, air to his life, sun to his whole fucking world, and god, god, why has he been keeping himself from this when he could have had it all along?

Yukimura laughs again, and Sanada can feel it vibrating into his skin as Yukimura's fingers dance along the skin of his cock, playful, teasing, merciless. Yanagi comes back to this, and he smiles as he touches Yukimura's shoulder. Yukimura looks back and smiles wryly, and he nods.

Yanagi pulls up the back of Yukimura's kimonos and laughs to himself when he sees Yukimura without any undergarments. _Typical Seiichi_, he thinks fondly and runs a hand along the curve of Yukimura's ass, and Yukimura shivers, and Yanagi knows Yukimura is afraid, somewhat, but they need this. He and Yukimura need things to continue like this because they aren't like Sanada, because even though he has also been raised in a fairly traditional setting, his family cannot compare to Sanada's, and he cannot convince himself that following the rules instead of having what he wants is what he must do, is what is right.

Yanagi knows that Yukimura has done this to other guys before, and he also knows that Yukimura would never have let anyone fuck him. He's not sure if he should feel honored that Yukimura is letting him do this, that Yukimura trusts him to do this, but he will, he will, and seeing Yukimura like this, vulnerable and beautiful and needy and such a paradox of everything he has ever known, makes him even harder than he had been, and his body calls out for Yukimura's.

Yanagi squeezes the lube onto his fingers, cool against the heat in his body, and he presses his body against Yukimura's. _Ready?_ he whispers, and he feels Yukimura nod, and he gently, gently, oh-so-slowly slips one finger in, and he feels Yukimura tense up already, and it is not unexpected. _Relax, Seiichi_, he says, even though he knows Yukimura is trying, and Yanagi lowers his head and gently nibbles Yukimura's earlobe, and he feels Yukimura slowly loosen.

And slowly, laboriously, the second and third fingers go in, and Yukimura is shuddering against him, mostly due to the intrusion and pain, and he's stopped jacking Sanada and has his arms around Sanada's neck, kissing Sanada repeatedly, desperately, needily, and Yanagi feels so much for him, and he says, _sorry, sorry, almost_, and Yukimura breaks apart from Sanada long enough to say, hoarsely, _don't worry, just keep going_.

And then Yukimura is loose around him, and Yanagi draws his fingers out, and he knows that there is no way he can prepare Yukimura for Sanada's cock, but they must do this. Yukimura turns his head and looks at him, and they both understand. _Will you?_ Yukimura asks, and Yanagi says yes.

Yukimura turns around and faces Yanagi, and Yanagi takes a hold of Sanada's cock, firm and much much too big in his grip, and pulls Yukimura's layers up enough to cover it. Sanada manages to croak out _condom?_, and Yukimura shakes his head, says, _I'm not worried about you, either of you_. Yanagi has Yukimura open, fingers gentle against the taut muscle of Yukimura's ass, and Yukimura has his head resting on Yanagi's shoulder, hands around Yanagi's waist, and he can feel Yukimura trembling, a little, and then Sanada's cock is there, and he says, _Genichirou, go **slow**_, and Sanada nods, fearful and anticipatory and unsure, and then Yanagi feels the slow slip of Sanada's cock in his grasp, and Yukimura gasps, teeth sinking into the fabric of Yanagi's dress shirt, and Yanagi instinctively moves his hand to Yukimura's hip. Sanada's face is frozen in a mixture of shock and disbelief and awe, and Yukimura wraps his arms around Yanagi's neck, eyes closed, body a tight, straight line, and then Sanada slowly, slowly, gently, moves into Yukimura, and his eyes are on Yukimura's face, and there is so much wonder and amazement and utter love in his eyes, one hand on Yukimura's clothed hip, partially over Yanagi's hand, the other taking the kanzashi out of Yukimura's hair, and he buries his face into Yukimura's neck, kissing Yukimura fervently as Yukimura's hair slowly slips out of his updo and around his face, Sanada's fingers threading through it gently, caressingly, lovingly.

Sanada moves slowly, gently, until finally Yukimura raises his head and looks at Yanagi, and his smile is tenuous, bittersweet, raw, and Yanagi kisses him, kisses him like Yukimura has come back from a brutal war alive, no longer the same but still there, still there for Yanagi to hold, to kiss, to love, kisses him like Yukimura is the reason for his being, the reason for his existence, and Yukimura kisses him back, and there is so much gratefulness and love in Yukimura's eyes that Yukimura hardly ever shows, and Yanagi has never been so sure of the choices he has made.

_Renji_, Yukimura breathes, and he unbuckles Yanagi's belt, then unbuttons and unzips his jeans. Yukimura laughs a little at the flash of skin he can already see, and he easily pushes Yanagi's jeans down, then runs a finger down Yanagi's cock slowly, teasingly, maddeningly. Yanagi shudders, both from the freeing of his erection and from Yukimura's touch, and Yukimura whispers, _you didn't think I would let you miss out, did you?_ He strokes Yanagi's cock easily, smoothly, and Yanagi lets out a choked gasp because he has wanted this for far too long, because the pleasure of Yukimura's touch is like the pleasure of finding a shortcut, a loophole, to some greater thing, like the pleasure of exceeding his opponent's expectations to prove himself worthy of Yukimura's friendship, worthy of being in Yukimura's circle, and. This is nothing like the dreams he had when he was still a teenager, still growing into his body, nothing like any of his fantasies and imaginings, and Yanagi doesn't expect Yukimura to draw him closer, to say _Renji_ pointedly, but he looks at Yukimura and understands.

Yanagi pulls up Yukimura's kimonos, and he sees Yukimura hard, Yukimura's hips moving in time with Sanada's thrusts, muscles flexing and unflexing in his thighs, and god, god, and Yukimura lubes his cock and guides it there, between his thighs, and Yanagi can feel the strength of Yukimura's muscles underneath the deceptive softness of his skin, and Yukimura looks him then and smiles, and it's okay, it's going to be okay.

Yukimura's thighs are warm and alive and perfect, and Yanagi thrusts, savoring the friction on his cock, delicious and delightful and something he thought he would never be able to have, and he looks up and meets Sanada's eyes, and their fingers twine together over Yukimura's hip. Yukimura has his back pressed against Sanada, eyes closed in pleasure, panting hard, hair in sweaty disarray, and he has never looked more beautiful to either Yanagi or Sanada. Sanada leans in then and kisses Yanagi, and Yanagi does not expect it because Sanada cannot possibly pretend that he is a girl, and the kiss is fiery, passionate, intense, but it is not a result of the heat of the moment, and Yanagi knows this most clearly when he looks at Sanada afterward, and Sanada's eyes are clear and open and vulnerable, and all of this has been worth it.

And Sanada falls over the edge first, Yukimura's tightness around him and the sweet delicious friction too much for him to bear, and his fingers tighten around Yanagi's and around Yukimura's other hip as he comes, moaning low and hard, and this is nothing like anything he had experienced before. This is like winning nationals with Yukimura and Yanagi ever since they have been together, like playing the perfect love game, like making the perfect counter to an opponent's signature technique, the one that no one has ever beaten before, and yet this feeling is so much greater, so much more intense, so much purer, and he has never felt his heart fly so free, Yukimura and Yanagi linked with him, the utter perfection he has always been seeking.

Yanagi lets go when he sees Sanada climax, utterly open and raw and lost in himself and the pleasure rushing through his body, and he can no longer hold on, not when Yukimura is so out of control in front of him, submerged in his own needs and feelings and just as open as Sanada, and god, this, this is nothing like what he feels when he has finally completed some painstaking project, when he finally beat Sadaharu and avenged his loss at Kantou, this is so much more exquisite, like witnessing the explosion of a supernova, the fulfillment of the promise that Yukimura has often given to Yanagi after he wins, eyes lazy and predatory and intense and aroused, what Yanagi has been waiting for ever since Yukimura first looked at him like that, and.

And Yukimura watches Yanagi fall apart in front of him, beautiful unraveling of the calm and collected elegance he has always known, feels Sanada shuddering behind him in the aftermath of his orgasm, and he feels the tide rushing up in him, unrestrained power and strength, and it's okay now, it's okay, and he relaxes and lets it overwhelm him, because this is what he has always wanted, and he's finally gotten it, finally gotten the only two people he will ever love like this, and fuck, fuck, _this is what it's like to win_.

They stay against each other for a little while afterward, content, arms around each other. Yanagi and Sanada still have their fingers linked. Yukimura stirs first, says to Yanagi, _I hope I haven't made a mess on your sister's stuff_ with a laugh, and he can feel Sanada smile against his neck.

_We should clean up_, Yanagi says, and they disentangle from each other. Yukimura looks thoroughly debauched, hair matted against his face, kimonos almost slipping off his shoulders, a dark flower blooming on his collarbone and at the base of his neck, but he is smiling, one of his rare sincere smiles, and Yanagi and Sanada both love him so very much at this moment.

_I love you_, Sanada says, and Yukimura raises a hand to Sanada's face. _I know. I've always known._ He extends his other hand toward Yanagi, and Yanagi comes, presses a kiss to it and wraps an arm around Sanada's back.

_Where are we?_ Yanagi asks, words precise, and Yukimura just smiles and kisses Sanada's jaw. _I don't know_, Sanada says. _But we're not going back_, he whispers.

Yukimura laughs. _I'm not afraid_, he says, smiling. And if he's not, then neither will Yanagi or Sanada.

07.02.15

**Author's Note:**

> Umm. My kimono knowledge is rather limited, and I'm sure I could have done more thorough research…but I didn't. Hopefully you won't find everything totally off. I used <http://www.transbride.freeola.net/transformal/Articles/Kimono/Page2.htm> and <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kimono> as references.
> 
> Also, somehow, this fic has a lot less Sanayana than I would have liked, mainly because Sanada is so stupid and Yukimura is trying to get him to realize that he can have the two people he wants, so it ended up a lot more sanayuki-centric than I would have liked…hopefully it was generally enjoyable to read?


End file.
